Sunil Nevla
Sunil Nevla is a mongoose with a talent for magic! Usually his magical tricks come in handy and can really wow the crowd, but he sometimes messes up, and apparently explosions are semi-common of his tricks. Despite his timid appearance, Sunil becomes aggressive at the thought of cobras and when his friends are in danger. Greatest Strength: His Magic Tricks Greatest Weakness: He panics very easily Best Friends: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent(girlfriend), Sam, Josh Sharp, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Dr. Strange, Alex Fox Xanatos, Mr. Gold, Phineas Flynn, Wheatley Rivals: Dan(Dan Vs.), Puck, Mecha Mario Worst Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Peter Pan, William Birkin, Digby Voiced by: Peter New Info After Blythe returning of fashion camp, Sunil and the pets were happy to have Blythe back. When Blythe was framed by the Crimes of The Biskit Twins, Sunil, like the others, was very angry with them for do this to Blythe. One day, Shinzon and Michael Myers attacks Downtown Cityand killed Mrs. Trowly, Roger Baxter and Blythe's human friends. Sunil managed to defeat them both and escapes with Blythe and the pets and went to find the heroes. However, they are attacked by The Sith Stalker that reveals as killer of his friends and killed Shahrukh, Gail, Pepper, Russel, Minka, Vinnie and Penny. Sunil fought with The Sith but is defeated and nearly killed him but he was rescued by Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam and Josh and defeated Turbo Mecha Sonic. Sunil was very badly hurt by The Sith Stalker. Blythe and Zoe was very worried for him and the latter confess her love for him. Sunil also confess his love for her and kissed her gently. When Josh was kidnapped by Peter Pan, Sunil was angry with him and knows why he kidnapping Josh. He also learns Pan was the true responsible of his friends' death and manipulated The Sith Stalker to do this. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Sunil alongside Blythe and Zoe join up with Dr.Strange, Mr.Gold, Bender and Blue in a long battle against Minster Sinister and BlackGarurumon. He meets the group and points just how much people has Strange and Gold have recruited. Sunil works on making the transporters ready and finishes after Slade warns Discord. Sunil and the others arrive on their Isle only to learn of their base's destruction with Sunil marking that's another one down the drain. He also gets curious of science that is Android 16 when 16 detects stuff on the island. They find exactly what they thought and Sunil decides to split up to deal with what Minster Sinister has in mind. Sunil joins the Resistance and Chun Li in going through the tree while he has Zoe look out for the treasure as they try to make it appear while dealing with Candle Sunil manages to get a transporter ready for the others to escape after Elsa freezes Big Barda. After this, Sunil, Android 16, Dr.Strange, Grey, Carl Clover, Tony, Zoe, Batman, Terry and Alexander discuss what's next on their agenda that being BlackGarurumon whose allies are on their island for some reason and Sunil is in shock that Soran is an alien despite looking human. Sunil sees Ben Sisko and Mace Windu and thinks they could help and they do. When Tony tells the crew about the dogs, he wonders how does he know with Zoe explaining it to him. Sunil and the crew find the Apples of Eden and bring them to Strange wondering if the dark Digimon needs them when Myers shows up. Tony and Sunil return with their pieces where they are told about where to go next and that only one team will find all three pieces on an island. Sunil found himself haunted by a ghost unintentionally which has SIsko and Windu call in Bender, Skipper and Phineas to bust it. Though to his surprise the ghost is friendly. Sunil and the others escape and they learn their next mission is space all over it thanks to him and Kudamon. Sunil learns what became of the others and meets The Bodyguard Unit Blackpool Sunil and The Multiversal Resistance in three acts are helping Black Star against The Templar Order. Allies: Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent(girlfriend), Vinnie Terrio, Russel Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Penny Ling, Gail Trent, Scout Kerry, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Shivers, Joey Featherton, Delilah(formerly), Mr. Gold, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Android 16, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.)(sometimes), Mysterion, Carl Clover, Tony Aimelda, Eska, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Bender, Death The Kid, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Suede, Gohan, Jack Frost Picard, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Makoto, Dr.Manhattan, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu,Ben Sisko, Mace Windu Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Cobras, Steve, Digby, Delilah, The Sith Stalker, Peter Pan, Killian Jones(sometimes), Dan(Dan Vs.)(sometimes), The Children of BlackGarurumon, Sinisters of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order Sunil.jpg Sunil Nevla 23.png Sunil and Shahrukh.png Sunil.png Psychic.png Psychic ability.jpg Relationships Blythe Baxter Zoe Trent Vinnie Terrio Sam Mister Miracle Big Barda Josh Sharp Dr. Strange Dan Mr. Gold He and The Dark one have a mutual relationship with each other. While Sunil was first intimated by Mr.Gold, he grew to trust him and see him as a friend. Mr.Gold collaborates with his team to find his son Baiefire and his loved Belle who he lost due to Regina's mapulations and then she put her in an asylum to use against Gold. Gold also helped save Zoe from the villains to keep his deal with Sunil. Whittany and Brittany Biskit Puck Peter Pan William Birkin Digby Delilah Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Non Humans Category:Cute Characters Category:Animals Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Magic Users Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Sunil and Zoe Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Boyfriends Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Love Interests of Zoe Trent Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Heroes of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Fourth in Command Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Apprentices Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Wizards Category:Major Characters of the Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502' storyline Category:Villain's Crush Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Amicable Exes Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Characters favorite by Evildarkdragon